Gaara's Gone Insane! Caffeine Rampage!
by Iwin1234
Summary: Gaara has never had any caffeine in his lifetime. What happens when a drop of Mountain Dew MDX drops in his mouth and goes down his system? What chaotic things will happen? Find out! No pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Gaara has never had any caffeine in his lifetime. What happens when a drop of Mountain Dew MDX drops in his mouth and goes into his un caffeine system? What chaotic things are going to happen? Find out! No pairings.**

**Me: I do not own Naruto but if I did I would...**

**Naruto: You don't own Naruto.**

**Me: But if I did I would...**

**Sasuke: You don't own Naruto.**

**Me: But if I did then I would totally change personalities around.**

**Shino: But you don't so you can't.**

**Me: Fine I don't own Naruto. But I DO own this story. So shut up and let's begin.**

**Naruto: Shutting up.**

**Gaara's Little Accident**

Gaara. The most feared sand sibling ever, in the entire world. He was walking down the streets of the Hidden Village of the Sand with his two older siblings. He was bored out of his mind so he decided to go out

for a walk, dragging his siblings with him. They were walking along when Temari noticed a drop of water his her head. She looked up when nobody was looking and saw a tipped over can of Moutain Dew MDX. She

was concocting a plan in her head about that can that would change everything... She ran up to Gaara and told him to switch places with her.

"Hey Gaara. Can you switch places with me for a minute and stand there?" Temari asked with a devilish grin on her face.

"Fine.." Gaara replied simply.

They both switched places and waited. Then Gaara sensed something about to hit his head so he turned his head upward and what should happen but a single drop of Mountain Dew MDX drop on his lips, sinking

into his mouth and going down his system. Temari started giggling like mad and Kankuro stood there looking at his brother in awe. Gaara started feeling funny and a bit dizzy. Then he fell unconscious for a few minutes

or so. When he woke up he went totally mad. He started running to each of his siblings and chasing them with a kunai in each hand. Temari soon regreted what she just did and started running away. Kankuro did the

same but not the regreting part. Then when Gaara cornered Temari he gave the kunai over to her and said:

"Now it's your turn! Chase me!" Gaara yelled and ran away like a maniac. Temari was now totally confused. She looked to Kankuro for help.

"What happened Kankuro?" Temari asked simply.

"Wait. What dropped on Gaara's lips?" Kankuro asked.

"A drop of Mountain Dew MDX." Temari replied.

"Holy crap! Gaara goes crazy when he gets caffeine in his system! Why did you do that!" Kankuro screamed.

"I didn't know! I thought it would be fun for his reaction!" Temari answered truthfully. They both stared in the direction Gaara ran off to and agreed to having to catch him and giving him some coffee. They started

running in the direction he ran off to. They were still running when they spotted Gaara talking to some lady with a grocery bag in her hands. He was screaming something at her.

"Give me your food!" Gaara screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Go away! Leave me alone you maniac!" The lady was screaming.

"Gimme! I'm a MANIAC!HAHAHAHAHA!" Then Gaara ran away leaving a very petrified lady standing there with a dropped grocery bag. Temari and Kankuro started moving again in the next direction he was

running.They kept running and seeing him do crazy things. They went home because they were tired and weary. They sat down and watched TV. The news was on. The news went on like this:

_This afternoon we have a special report. There has been spotted a red haired boy about 12 years old running around like a little maniac and yelling at people. Now at the scene with Katie. Katie._

_Thank you Bob. Well here we are where the little red haired boy is messing with a mechanic. It seems that the mechanic was scared out of his wits and ran under the car he was fixing. Here approaches the boy now._

_Little boy what are you up to next?_

_Gaara: I'M A MANIAC!HAHAHAHHA!ATTACK LADY!_

_Oh no he seems to be--AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

_On the screen the reporter lady is running around screaming as she tries to escape hands made out of sand. The TV then shuts off._

"OMG! Gaara is attacking people like a little maniac bastard!"Temari screamed.

"Well it is obvious he is attacking people and is a little maniacal bastard but he can't be stopped since he has sand. What are we going to do?" Kankuro asked.

"I don't know. Let's think. What is he weak against?" Temari asked trying to be helpful.

" He's afraid of water, fire, and wind. That's all I know." Kankuro said being as helpful as possible.

"That's it! Let's use all three against him to stop him!" Temari yelled like she had the best idea in the world. Just when she said that Gaara ran right into the house and focused chakra into his feet. Then he started

to run all over the walls and ceiling like he really WAS a maniac. He didn't leave until everything had been trampeled on. Inculding the people. In this case it would be Temari and Kankuro. Then we he finally did leave

he dropped sand all over the place as his way of leaving his mark. Now they were in real trouble because now it seemed Gaara couldn't be stopped no matter what. They sat and started to think for a while. Then an

idea popped into each of there heads.

" I have and idea!" They both yelled.

Then they both said," My idea is..."

**I'm going to leave a cliffhanger there so people will wonder what their ideas are. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the story. I will update as soon as I can since I might just update every day. There will be quite a few chapters too. I hoped you readers enjoyed! Also a preview of what is going to happen in the next chapter:**

**Temari and Kankuro put their plans into action. But they call for a certain team of elite Gaara catching ninjas from the Hidden village in the Leaves, Konohagakure.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Well the next chapter. Ideas run through my head like crazy...**

**Naruto: Ahem...What are we forgetting?**

**Me: What? Oh um right now Gaara is insane?**

**Naruto: No...something else. It's very important.**

**Me: Something important...hm...**

**Sasuke: You have that kind of short memory?**

**Me: For your information yes I do. Wait I think I know what I'm forgetting.**

**Naruto: What?**

**Me: I do not own Naruto! Am I right?**

**Naruto: Yes! Now start the story.**

**Gaara's Done Something Wrong!**

Gaara was off on some foreign turf somewhere...actually he was in the grocery store. At home Temari and Kankuro were trying to put their plan into action only to hear something on the on the news that

totally shocked them to death. It said:

_This afternoon the red headed child was found in the grocery store. He is running around looking at everything on all aisles. Now to Katie at the scene. Katie._

_Hell no! I'm quiting my job! That kid has messed with my hair and all my stuff for the last time! I quit!_

_Well Katie seems to have quit the show so stay tuned for a new reporter at the scene...named Katiebot 2000. Good bye folks of Suna._

Temari and Kankuro shut the TV off and ran as fast as Temari's wind could take them towards the second visit to the grocery store. They ran inside to make sure everyone was okay. When they actually got in

the store they saw something that would shock a person for a whole lifetime. All the aisles were empty and the whole store was empty too. They started running through all the aisles. Nothing was left. Not even a

crumb or even a speck of dirt. They searched everywhere but couldn't find anything. They ran off to the hardware store for no fore saken reason. They got in only to find that the place was empty also. No hardware no

people not even a piece of sawdust. They looked up and down the aisles. Even the unseen glue aisle only to find nothing. They were about to leave the store when they saw a giant ball with a little itty bitty gourd on

its back. They looked closer to see it had a little speck of red hair on it at the very top and was wearing an oddly worn pair of clothing. If you guessed that this giant red ball of fat and food was Gaara you were

correct. They ran up to him and asked him what happened.

" What happened Gaara? You got all chubby and fat and...sticky...ew." Kankuro said a little disgusted at the sight.

"HEHEHE...ME EAT EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING IN THE WHOLE WORLD! I'M CRAZY!NUMBER ONE MANIAC FOREVER!" Gaara totally screamed. What freaked his siblings was they saw a foot coming out of his

mouth.

" OMFG...Gaara DID YOU EAT THE PEOPLE TOO!" Temari was scared now.

"YES I DID!ME LIKE SKIN AND FLESH!" Gaara practically yelled loud enough for the whole world to hear. His little yell made one mistake. It caught the ears of some Konoha shinobi who came running towards the

Hidden Village in the Sand at top speed. Yes Gaara made one little accident and now he was about to be raided. Temari asked her brother:

"OMFG YOU ATE GLUE, WOOD, DOG FOOD, AND EVEN PLANTS!" Temari yelled at her brother.

"HEHEHE...GLUE TASTES STICKY BUT IT TASTES LIKE A MANIAC!HAHAHHAHAHA! ME GO TO KONOHA AND EAT THE VILLAGE TOO!" Gaara yelled in excitement. Temari and Kankuro were too shocked

to speak. Their own little brother was going to eat the villages and become god. In fact he would be the only living person on Earth if no one stopped him. Just when Temari was about to blow him away with her wind

he started rolling out of the store and onto the road. Yes Temari's wind couldn't catch him because he was so round and chubby that he rolled faster than cheetah. In fact he was going 600 miles per minute! Just when

he was about to yell an evil laugh some Konoha ninjas bumped into him. Causing him to go rolling in the opposite direction and landing on a big wad of gum. He looked at them in rage and let out a war cry of his very

own.

" We have come to stop you from destroying Konoha!" A shinobi said. It was Naruto.

"YOU CAN'T STOP ME! I'M INSANE!" Gaara cried. He was trying very hard to get unstuck.

"Well too bad. This may be troublesome but it's evil." The other shinobi said. This was obviously Shikamaru.

" You got that right! I say we take him down, deflate him, and let him fly away like a balloon!" The next shinobi barked. Yes it was Kiba.

" That's unreasonable. His fate is that he will fall to us no matter how strong." The last shinobi said. It was Neji and his fate thing. Just when they were ready to attack Gaara became unstuck and rolled them over.

When he passed them they were flatter than a piece of paper. They were literally flatter than a piece of paper. Gaara soon rolled away laughing his little chubby ass off. He was on his way to Konoha and nobody could

stop him. The four Konoha shinobi ran after him but were soon stopped by Temari and Kankuro.

"Don't go after him because even if you mindlessly attack him it won't effect him at all. He's literally invincible." Temari stated.

" Who cares! He's about to destroy Konoha and we're shinobi from that village! We have to protect it with our lives if we have to!" Naruto yelled in Temari's ear.

" Well all we need is a plan then we can try and use that plan to take down Gaara: Neji said. Everyone looked at Shikamaru.

"What?" Shikamaru said plainly.

"Yo brainiac you're the only one who can think of a good plan that actually works. Think of one!" Temari yelled. She was still deafed by Naruto's yelling.

" It's too troublesome to do so but fine. I'll think of something." Shikamaru said getting into position to think. He sat up and put his hands together to link them into a rectangular shape. He sat there with his eyes closed

thinking hard. He thought...for about a millisecond. Then he got up and spoke.

"So how many plans do we need?" Shikamaru said with a straight but bored face.

" We need one really good one to save our village!" Kiba yelled.

"I have about 5 plans but one will do. Okay so we'll..." Shikamaru said. He was telling them the plan.

**Sorry but I'm leaving a cliffhanger there. Next chapter I will tell the plan. The next chapter should be done in a few hours or so. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Well see ya in the next chapter.**

**Me: Well another chapter well done.**

**Temari: Hey why do I have to be deafened by Naruto's yelling?**

**Me: Because I own this story and I say you do. Now stop complaining.**

**Temari: Well it's not fair.**

**Me:-ignores- Well see you all next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: So now we gotta set out a plan to stop caffeine monster Sabaku no Gaara, the now fat chubby rolling ball of doom. Any plans?**

**Shikamaru: Uh...you said I had a plan last chapter..**

**Me: I did?**

**Naruto: Yes you did. Also you forgot the whole phrase again.**

**Me: What phrase?**

**Naruto: The one you're supposed to say before every story.**

**Me: Oh...I do not own Naruto but I do own this story. Happy?**

**Naruto: Yes. Very. Now go ahead and start the story because I wanna see how we beat Gaara on his rampage of doom.**

**Me: Yeah yeah. I'm on it.**

**Plan Destroy Ball Of Doom Commense!**

So Gaara was almost reaching Konoha feeling pretty confident that he would destroy Konoha and eat all the things in the world but he didn't know that a small group was planning to stop him.

" Okay so we'll stop Gaara by using Temari's wind to stop him in his tracks while we find someone who can chew a large wad of bubblegum and stick him to it. Any volenteers?" Shikamaru stated.

"I'll do it since I love bubblegum!" Naruto volenteered.

"Alright. We have a chewer and a stopper. Kankurou I need your puppet to cage Gaara when he returns to regular size BUT DON'T KILL HIM." Shikamaru said.

"Gotcha." was Kankuro's short answer.

" Then all we need is a deflater. Kiba you use a pointy needle to deflate Gaara by poking him in the belly. Then when he's caged but NOT KILLED we will come and stick a mug of coffee inside the puppet and let him drink

it. It should stop his maniacal rampage. Okay everyone remember their part? Neji you catch his attention towards Temari and Temari causes him to be stuck which is the part where Kiba comes in. Everyone ready to save

Konoha?" Shikamaru stated quickly to recap what he just said.

" Yep!" Was everyone's answer. Everyone went towards Konoha speedy quick just when Gaara was getting towards the village. They ran into position. Neji right in front of the stopped Gaara. Gaara stopped and I don't

know why so don't ask. Gaara looked at Neji like he was the craziest person in the world and in this situation, he was.

"Hey over here Gaara I'm ready to be eaten." Said Neji in a very flat voice so if you heard it, you would think he was faking it, and he was. Gaara started screaming and chasing him like crazy. Naruto was working on

the gum. He already had a huge wad. It was bigger than him plus it was extreme stickiness. He placed it exactly where it should be. Gaara ran towards Neji, almost touching his hair when he was blown away by

Temari's wind right onto the wad of gum. He was stuck and everyone cheered(except Neji and Gaara since it's out of style). Kankuro activated his puppet and trapped Gaara inside. Gaara had a tiny crazk to breath

through. He stared at them with a death glare.

"LET ME GO YOU BASTARDS! I'LL GET YOU..YOU...MESSER UPPERS! I WANNA DESTROY THE WORLD!I'LL TAKE OVER THE WORLD! I WOULD'VE DONE IT TOO IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU MEDDLING KIDS!" Gaara

yelled. He was still a bit insane. Everyone stared at him like he was crazy, which is kind of ironic because he is crazy.

" Um...it should be teens not kids." Naruto said.

"OH WELL I WOULD'VE DONE IT TOO IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU MEDDLING TEENS!" Gaara rephrased. Everyone sweatdropped. Well the last step was to give him and coffee and that's what they did. They dropped a

cup of coffee into the puppet so he could drink. Gaara picked up the liquid and started drinking right away. He drank the whole cup in one gulp. Suddenly he started feeling extreme dizziness and he went all spaced

out. Nobody heard a word from him for hours. That night they decided to tie him up incase he ran away again. They tied him to a nearby pole outside the house with ultra chains and strings of sword traps around it.

It was extra defense unless he actually DID manage to break out of the chains. They locked up all his sand so that he wouldn't be able to use it. Everyone bid each other farewell and decided to meet back at that

exact same pole the next day to secure themselves. So everyone said good night to each other and left Gaara alone. He was still in a spaced out vision. During the night he woke up from his spaced out daydream with

large very dope- like eyes. He looked as though he was just doped with marajuana. He broke the chains with ease with his bare hands and destroyed the swords. Instead of running around acting like a maniac he

walked silently into the night. The next morning everyone woke up to find that Gaara was out of his chains and was sleeping on the ground. They were afraid now. They decided to stay up all night and watch him so

they went to bed again in the daytime and would wake up in the night to watch over Gaara.

**That's where I'm stopping now. To think they actually thought coffee would work. Now he's probably even more crazy. Sorry if this chapter becomes a late one because fanfic is keeping me from posting my chapters up. Well I hope you enjoyed. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Okay up to the forth chapter. Man I think I might be running out of ideas.**

**Naruto: No you can't! Well actually you can but don't!**

**Me: Why not? I always torture you in my stories.**

**Naruto: Oh then nevermind but you forgot to say something.**

**Me: What? I don't own Naruto?**

**Naruto: Yes!**

**Me: Yeah yeah I'll start the story now.**

**Gaara's Even Crazier Rampage!**

It seems our heroes are staying up to watch Gaara as he sleeps. He falls asleep for a few minutes and everyone was giving relieved sighs when suddenly they realized something. They looked at Gaara to find he

ACTUALLY DID go to sleep and a thought when into their minds. Temari had a giant Shukaku in her mind destroying everyone. She immediately started to grab Gaara and bang his head against the pole. Shikamaru was

thinking of a giant Shukaku as well destroying everything in his mind, even the clouds so he joined Temari by shaking him. Kiba was sleeping believe it or not. He was dreaming of Shukaku destroying Konoha(how ironic)

and started waking up and shaking Gaara too. Neji was already at it by trying to hit Gaara on the head. Lee was sleeping soundly. He didn't even here the bangs until he dreamt of it. He started too only he kept yelling

"youthful" in his ears. Kankuro was fixing his puppet and then started attacked Gaara. Naruto was actually awake but didn't notice Gaara because he was daydreaming about ramen and its deliciousness. He didn't notice

everyone's scared faces and running away acts. In fact he wasn't even able to notice Shukaku until he was literally flattened by him. He sat there hugging his daydream bubble and the flat ramen bowl and spilt ramen.

Then everyone's worst fears happened. Naruto was so sad about his ramen that he went all out Kyuubi form! He became to angry he chased after Shukaku and immdiately engaged in combat against him.

"YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH DESTROYING MY RAMEN!" Naruto/Kyuubi growled so loud it woke everyone in Konoha and Suna up.

"GRRRRRRR!YOU BASTARD I DID NO SUCH!I JUST GOT UP FROM MY SLUMBER AND I WILL NOT BE STOPPED!" Shukaku growled even louder.

"YOU WILL PAY YOU BASTARD! YOU WILL PAY! MY RAMEN WAS FREE AND YOU TOOK IT AWAY!" Naruto/ Kyuubi screamed/cried.

"GRR! I'VE GONE INSANE!" Shukaku started holding his head and shaking around, smashing innocent buildings as he went mad all of a sudden. He started spitting out little droplets of coffee. He started shooting

coffee from his mouth at Kyuubi, which kind of dampened him in brown liquid that was supposed to be coffee.

"GRRRRRRRR! HELP ME! COFFEE!NEED COFFEE!" Shukaku screamed as he head for the closest cafe so he could get himself some coffee. Kyuubi Naruto sat there, drenched with coffee. He sat there

too shocked to speak because not only was he covered with coffee but the insides of Shukaku as well.

By now Shukaku had reached the biggest supply of coffee in the world...Starbugs. Don't ask. Shukaku changed back to Gaara as henge and stepped inside only to see the Aburames inside attacking the cafe

manager. They attacked him with bugs and took the bugs being used for coffee to a safe place in their homes. Gaara/Shukaku gave a weird confused look but got all the coffee he needed and drank it all in one gulp.

He started having blur vision. He went all out Shukaku and became twice his regular size. He started trampling over all the buildings no matter how innocent. He went towards Konoha only to find the Kyuubi there.

"GRRRR WHAT DO YOU WANT AGAIN!" Shukaku asked lamely.

" YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH DESTROYING MY RAMEN OR MY VILLAGE OR EVEN MY SPOON!" Kyuubi said even lamer.

" GRRR...COFFEE BEAN SHOT NO JUTSU!" Shukaku yelled shooting coffee beans out of his mouth and having them land in Kyuubi's mouth. Kyuubi started changing colors miraculously. He doubled in power

and attacke don contact. In the end Kyuubi and Shukaku still stood but the villages in rubble. Nobody ever knew what happened.

"GIVE UP YOU BASTARD! I'VE GONE COFFEE INSANE AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME!" Shukaku shouted at the now weary Kyuubi.

" I WAS JUST ABOUT TO SAY THAT TO YOU YOU BASTARD!" Kyuubi said back to the now weary Shukaku. Suddenly they both turned back to regular because Gaara had woken up and Naruto smelled a bowl

of ramen waiting inside. Gaara went inside and grabbed the closest thing to him on the table...a whole bottle of Mountain Dew MDX... Every stared at Gaara who had extreme wide eyes and started focusing chakra in

his feet. He ran up and down the walls shouting "CREAMY COCONUTS!". Naruto went inside and ate ramen til there weren't any more. Then Gaara ran into the bathroom and came out with what everyone thought

was glue but it was actually...HAIR DYE. He ran around the ceiling shooting a glob of hair dye at everyone, totally changing their hair color and their personalities. That's a mystery. Temari now had PINK hair.

Shikamaru had RAVEN BLACK hair. Naruto had BROWN hair. Kiba was BLONDE. Neji dodged and dodged but was shot with BLACK hair dye. Lee was sleeping so he didn't know what was going on. Gaara ran up to

everyone and hit them upside the head and ran outside yelling "BLONDIE BATMAN, PINKY PANTHER, RAVEN ROBIN!". Everyone went outside, each of them were mad that their target ran away again but they

weren't really thinking like themselves. Shikamaru started acting cool and all Sasuke-like. He had hands in pockets and started talking like Sasuke. Temari started getting all perky and pink. She went to change right

away and started going after Shikamaru/Sasuke. Kiba became like Naruto and started trying to flirt with Temari Sakura. Neji was now Lee. He started running laps right away. And he changed into a spandex. Naruto

was now Kiba and he went to go buy an Akamaru. He started barring his teeth to everyone. Now who would be able to stop this madness? Find out!

**Alright everyone has different personalities now and the problem is that Gaara ran away again! How are they getting out of this fix? Find out on the next chapter. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Well I guess this is the fifth chapter. Now right now everyone is totally switched with not each other, but with others.**

**Naruto: Why did you make me Kiba?**

**Kiba: There something wrong with me!**

**Naruto: Yes! You smell like dog! And you HAVE a dog!**

**Kiba: Hey don't make fun of Akamaru you bastard!**

**Naruto: Make me!**

**Me: Shut up both of you! I don't own Naruto now let's start the story!**

**Gaara Second Runaway and Switched Personalities!**

Everyone was staring at each other now that they finally figured out what was happening. So far Gaara had run away twice and is still gone and everyone is someone else but themselves. This was all getting

quite confusing to everyone. They started out by saying hi to each other to see who they were. Temari went first.

"HI SASUKE-KUN!" Temari/Sakura said. That meant she was Sakura. Shikamaru went next.

"Hn." Was all Shikamaru/Sasuke said. This was determined to be Sasuke. Naruto went next.

"Yo!" This everyone knew all too well. They all looked at Naruto/Kiba and realized his clothing gave away too. He was Kiba. Then Kiba went.

"Good Morning Sakura-chan!" Definitely Naruto. Then Neji went.

" Yes! Another Youthful morning with my friends!" Yep it was Lee no doubt. Everyone was a little creeped out by this so they went to the library to find a cure. Everyone looked in every aisle with their bunshins but found

nothing. Then Naruto/Kiba exclaimed," I FOUND IT I FOUND IT!" Everyone in the library put their fingers to their mouths to show him to be quiet. The group went to where they heard the big sound or Naruto/Kiba's

voice. They saw him on a huge ladder that came out of nowhere trying to get a book. He was toppled on his bunshins to get the book. When he finally did pull the book out the bookshelf fell on him as well as all the books

and he was smashed into a pancake. Nobody noticed that so they just took the book and started reading it.

"So let's see here...no...no...aha! Here it is! To cure the power of personality dyes you have to find a red headed boy and rub his head on yours." Temari/Sakura read. That was very ironic because they were looking

for a red headed boy. They thought about what to give him to stop the rampage. They thought and thought and decided to find books again. That's when Shikamaru/Sasuke noticed Naruto/Kiba's hand sticking out

from under the fallen bookshelf. He pulled hard on the hand and saw a burnt beat up Naruto underneath.

"What are you doing dobe?" Shikamaru/Sasuke asked. Naruto/Kiba just glared at him like he was evil and didn't say anything. They walked on through the shelves looking for the book and found several for the cure.

"Now for the cure of soda maniacness you must hit their head three times with a broken puppet's arm. Everybody looked at the undyed Kankuro sitting next to Temari/Sakura. He stared at them and said:

"What? Omg no you're not thinking that I need to..." Kankuro trailed off because he didn't want to mention it. Everyone looked at him and nodded. He looked at them and gave a look of despair. He tried to convince

them to find a different puppet but nooo they had to tell him things that had his mind spinning. He got insane and broke off his puppet's arm by accident.

"Thanks!" Was everyone's reply and Kankuro looked at his dear puppet and weeped on it. He sat there all day long and that was the end of him. Everyone else left the library so they could find Gaara. They ran all over

the place looking for a red headed boy with the markings that read love on his forehead and wore a gourd on his back. Scratch that a pack of Mountain Dew MDX on his back. He ran all over the place drinking them

all so he wouldn't run out of fuel. They saw Gaara sitting in an allyway next to the house fighting a cat it seemed. He had a bit of sand and tried to catch it with mini sand hands so he could kill and eat it.He kept trying

but couldn't because of the blurry vision he was having. He couldn't aim correctly and accidentally smashed Naruto/Kiba on the head and kind of messed with his brain. Suddenly Naruto/Kiba became very cat like

with the eyes and everything. He pounced on Gaara and started scratching him. Gaara started chasing him through town(insert Benny Hill theme here) everywhere. He kept running and running until( end theme) he got

so tired he couldn't continue. He stopped and stared at the dust cloud in front of him. He took a large bottle of Mountain Dew MDX and drank it, giving him a power boost. He ran after the smoke at full speed and

caught up with Naruto/Kiba/Cat. They ran all around town hitting each other on the head. Unfortunately Naruto/Kiba/Cat didn't have the puppet hand so the chase woudldn't end anytime soon. Gaara then ran away

from them all and ran into the grocery store. A second later you could see people rushing out as they saw a small Shukaku chasing them out the store. It looked like a mini Shukaku. He just ran towards people and

they ran. Naruto/Kiba/Cat found him again and ran towards him. Mini Shukaku opened his mouth and devoured Naruto/Kiba/Cat(now known as NKC). Mini Shukaku ate him like it was nothing. He ran towards TS, SS,

KN, and NL. They all ran away scared. NKC was inside Shukaku and he needed a plan out. Will Naruto find his way out of MS's stomach or would he be dissolved into nothing. Find Out!

**Well that was the fifth chapter. It is kinda short because I ran out of ideas for the fifth chapter. I'm extending this story as long as possible. For now Mini Shukaku is on a rampage and nobody can stop him! Will the group be able to solve their problems? Well Find out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Well well I guess Naruto can't complain anymore because he's in Shukaku mini's stomach.**

**Sasuke: That doesn't mean we're not here.**

**Shikamaru: Yeah why did you make me Sasuke? It's so troublesome too...**

**Me: Shut ya'll mouths! This'll be over when I say it is otherwise Sasuke you will be humiliated too.**

**Sasuke: Fine but finish quickly (murmurs) you bastard author...**

**Me: I heard that!**

**Sasuke: Eep! runs away**

**Me: Wow I didn't know he was such a girl... Anyway let's start the story.**

**Shukaku Mini's Stomach Adventure**

NKC was now trapped in the evil stomach like lair of the invincible Shukaku Mini! He didn't feel right being in the stomach of a 1 foot tall monster. Heck he was like 5-7 feet tall! How the hell did he get eaten? He

searched for an opening of any kind. Then he noticed a bit of movement inside. It seems he was in the esophagus. He was still slowly going down it.

Meanwhile...

The leftover heroes were in for it now. They were the only ones left that could defeat this cruddy monster. God if it weren't for that one incident with the Mountain Dew MDX this would never have happened. They stood

there frozen because they expected NKC to slice through MS right about now. He never did. They just sat there with scared looks on their faces. Then MS started to growl and charge at them madly. They ran for their

lives. That was a short run because eventually they were all swallowed. It all started out while he was charging at them. He ran towards NL. NL couldn't run fast enough and got eaten. MS went to TS and gobbled her

up on the spot. MS was feeling a bit bloated but went after KN anyway. KN was eaten after tripping over a small itty bitty pebble. That left SS. SS was fast since it was Shikamaru+Sasuke. They ran faster and faster until

the two-in-one body couldn't go any further. They were eaten after a sensation of swallowing. They were all toppled on each other once they all got to the esophagus and saw NKC. They all groaned to see that it would

be a long path down the esophagus and through the system of MS. They waited patiently. Each one of them trying to think up a plan of some sort to get them out. The thought and thought when a small moving sensation

was felt. They look around and realized they were going down the esophagus. They fell down and down and they reached the stomach in a matter of minutes. They were about to sigh in relief when suddenly the

stomach acid around them started to rise. They soon realized it would totally melt them if they touched it. Everyone had to speed up the whole thinking thing a little bit. Temari did something without thinking and

pulled out her fan and started to blow away the acid. it worked! Unfortunately the acid would recover quickly and they wouldn't have much time to think. Just when Shikamaru had the greatest of ideas the acid came

back to life and started to attack them in the form of a hand. Shikamaru put his plan into action. He used Kage Mane No Jutsu on the acid hand. The acid stopped but melted away from the shadow and reformed

another hand. He gave a remark something like troublesome little...!. Then he had another idea. He used Kage Mane again and quickly used Neck Bind. Then told Temari to use her fan. She did but she appeared

Sakura style. Shikamaru just slapped his forehead. He then went back to the plan. They worked long and hard trying to get out of the stomach. The kept repeating the same session of attacks until suddenly, they were

moved to the small intestine. They held their noses because it smelled nasty in that area. They looked everywhere and saw a rotten piece of cheese, a piece of apple with a worm in it, and a big person walking

towards them. Wait! Did I just say big guy walking towards them? Well there was one. They walked up to him. He said some weird words but after that spoke english.

"What brings you to the small intestine of the great beast?" The guy asked.

"Oh nothing big..just...WE WERE FREAKIN EATEN ALIVE BY A MINI RACCOON! IS THAT ENOUGH FOR YOU TO KNOW!HUH!" NKC said with quite a lot of enthusiasm and anger smashed together.

"So you were devoured by the beast as well. I know of a way to get out." The guy replied back.

"First of all. What's your name there?" KN asked.

"My name is Takushi. I was eaten by the beast many a year ago. You see it all started when I was five..." Takushi started.

_FLASHBACK_

_Takushi was sitting on a playground when suddenly a beast about the size of a small raccoon came up to Takushi with a smile on its face. Takushi waves and says hi. Just then the raccoon opened its mouth wide and jumped on Takushi's head. The little boy tried to pull the thing off but more of his body went into the monster as he was being swallowed whole. He was in the esophagus like the others. He was cramped and very uncomfortable. The boy waited years for someone to come and help but no one came. He waited years and years feeding on bread he had saved._

_END FLASHBACK_

"You see this beast swallowed me when I was just a youngen. But I know a way outta this hell hole now. I get in and out from it but I've never tried it to get out and never return." Takushi said grooming his beard.

"Where is this way out?" SS asked.

"Oh it's just you have to unblock it. Do any of you know Rasengan?" The old man said.

"Oh me me me!" Said NKC very excitedly.

"Good! Just keep bombarding Rasengan through his side. You should get out in no time. Just follow close to each other at all times." Takushi warned.

"Okay!" Everyone replied. They started trying out the whole Rasengan thing. NKC focused chakra into his palm. He kept trying and trying and nothing came out. Soon he used Kage Bunshin and tried it but it still didn't

work. He shook his hand with everyone.

"Nice to meet you, hi, whatsup, yeah I just need this to wake up my hand, thanks!" NKC said as he went around shaking everyone's hands. Then he tried again. A small blue ball was forming in his hand. He threw it at

the wall but once he let it go it popped into little pieces of chakra. He stared at everyone. They glared at him with death glares. He just laughed a small chuckle and decided not to throw it. He tried again. It still worked

and now he was gonna blow up that piece of inside before they would start going into the large intestine. He used Rasengan and yelled it loud and clear so everyone could hear him. He punched the inside and it went

all bouncy on him. The Rasengan went deeper and at that point Takushi pulled out his sword and sliced the sword through the opening. That kept the hole alive. He pulled out his sword and started walking towards

the opening and once he made it through he was bounced right back out.

"Son of a... YOU BASTARD OF AN OPENING! I'LL KILL YOU!" Takushi said, getting so much more angrier by the minute. He started to punch the wall like crazy. Everyone tried too and Naruto punched open a

hole. He was about to walk through it until they started moving towards the large intestine. They went down and down but where they were supposed to get out they fell into a little sack instead. They looked around

to find it had plastic like texture and was very stretchy.

"Aye it is the waste pouch." Takushi said with an impressed face.

"The what!" Everyone yelled.

"The waste pouch. You don't leave after the large intestine you enter the waste pouch and stay there until you die." Takushi said without a care in the world. Everyone looked at him with egg white eyes.

" So you're telling me we're stuck in here FOR ALL ENTERNITY!" KNC said with so much anger and pain that he almost sounded as if he was about to cry.

"Yes." Takushi replied shortly. Everyone looked at him with their mouths gaping. They had hit rock bottom and were staying there for all enternity.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Was everyone's reply. How will

they escape? Well if I told you I would be spoiling it. Read on.

**Well that's chapter six already. I must be adding chapters nonstop or something. Anyway they are trapped at the ending of the large intestine. How will they get out of a rubbery slippery and very nasty cage! Find out!**


	7. The Adventure Out of MS's Stomach

**Me:Well I finally got off my lazy butt fromm typing other stories to type some more of this one.Well I see that our heroes are stuck in the stomache of Shukaku Mini. Tough luck! Never liked em anyway...**

**Sasuke: Hey are you dissin' me!**

**Me: Like heck I'm dissin' you! I hate you! You good for nothing traitor!**

**Sasuke: speechless**

**Me: Thought so! Let's start the story that some people waited ever so patiently for.**

**The Adventure Out of Shukaku's Stomache!**

Everyone was sitting in the waste pouch, thinking of a plan to get out. The whole time NKC was practicing Rasengan and trying to blast their way out. Just then everyone's hairs went back to their regular ones and they must have all thought the same becuase they all said:

"The effects weared off!" Altogether. They looked at each other and laughed. Then they went to the second problem: Getting out of Mini Shukaku's stomache. Naruto could now use Rasengan perfectly and so he tried to but failed miserably at blowing away at the wall. He succeeded in making Rasengan but not making a way out. They all sat down in deep thought. They had to find a way out because they had to stop Gaara from swallowing Konoha and Suna. It seemed they wouldn't be able to get out until they blew Shukaku Mini up. Just then Kiba got up and took Akamaru with him.

"That's it! I"m gonna do the one thing I've been meaning to do for a long time now! Akamaru you ready?" Kiba asked his dog. Akmaru replied back with a woof in response saying yes. Kiba then did his jutsu.

"Beast Mimicry Jutsu!" Kiba yelled as Akamaru jumped on his back and transformed into him.

"Alright Akamaru! We're gonna do our technique on this damned thing! Gatsuuga!" Kiba yelled as Akamaru just made a growling sound. They dug into the wall of rubber and broke a hole in it. On the outside Shukaku Mini was clutching it's side near it's tail in pain. Kiba rejoiced at the sight because it never formed back. They waited about an hour to test that. It seemed it wouldn't recover. They walked through it down a long slide. They all jumped down the slide falling down a tunnel and hitting a dead end in the end. Kiba and everyone else had a large bump on their head.

"OMG WHAT THE HELL IS THIS THING!" Kiba yelled to himself. He was now extremely mad and I can't say Naruto wasn't either. He wanted to shout that as well. Shikamaru simply implied that they had hit the tip of the rough tail. They all totally fainted. Well Naruto and Kiba fainted. The rest of them just sighed and poured the nearest source of water on them. Kiba and Naruto woke up only to wipe their faces and taste whatever it was in their mouths. Right after they stuck their fingers onto their tongue they spit it out and wiped their tongue of taste buds.

"What's wrong guys?" Temari asked. She wasn't the least bit worried but she wasn't the least bit satisfied either. Then Naruto spoke up. Well he spoke in gibberish at first then he spoke regularly.

"Where the heck did you guys get this water!" Naruto asked really loudly you could hear a small shriek outside the tip of the tail. Everyone covered their ears then let go of them.

"We took it from the nearest puddle of liquid we found, over there." Temari answered pointing just behind her where a puddle of a brownish yellow liquid was. Naruto and Kiba took one look and stared at the guy guiding them through the beast. The man just chuckled a bit then answered.

"That my friends is a puddle of toxic waste mixed together with the beast's own waste creating a very disgusting mix tasting worse than--" The man began but was cut short by Naruto.

"Don't say it!It'll make things worse!" Naruto shouted very un-Naruto like. Then they stared at the wall infront of themselves. Shikamaru had an idea snap into his head.

"Naruto. Can you do Rasengan and hold it for a little while?" Shikamaru asked, simply because it was part of his plan. Naruto nodded his head. Then said:

"Of course! The great Naruto Uzumaki can do anything!" Naruto yelled now very Naruto like. Shikamaru nodded. Then looked at Kiba.

"Kiba I need you to do Gatsuuga again. Troublesome but I've got a plan to get out. Kiba will do Gatsuuga at the exact point at the end of the tail is at and Naruto will then Rasengan it before it will supposedly heal back. Kiba keep your guard up so Rasengan won't damage you a lot." Shikamaru said. That was the shortest plan they've ever heard him say. They all nodded as Naruto set up his Rasengan and Kiba got ready to do Gatsuuga. Instead of going as planned though Kiba went to stage two where he would use Garouga! This wasn't as planned because Garouga would totally blow away the wall and Rasengan would-- well no one really wants to think about that. Kiba did Garouga before anyone could say anything. Once he hit the wall he fell out but once he got out he was no larger than an ant. Or should we say a regular sized rock. Not pebble but rock. The others jumped out as well. They were about the same size as Kiba was. Shukaku Mini screamed in agony as his tail was blown to bits. Shukaku Mini did not realize that his enemies were right behind him. Well he didn't learn that until he turned around and saw them. He laughed maniacally and he wouldn't stop laughing so he rolled over on the ground flattening the group into thin pieces of paper. Just then Shukaku Mini turned back into life sized Gaara and everyone turned back to regular size. Temari knew the answer very well to this.

"The effects have worn off. He won't be waking up for a while. We're safe for now. Don't let your guard down though he might wake up." Temari said as she walked over to her little brother. She looked down at him sleeping soundly on the ground. She was thinking for a bit. _Seems pretty cute asleep...he never really does this everyday since...!OMG NO! WAKE UP DAMN YOU! AHHHHHHH WAKE UP! DON'T GO TO SLEEP NO!_

"OMG Gaara don't go to sleep!" Temari shouted at the top of her lungs. The group turned back to her to see Gaara sleeping soundly. They stared down at him for about an hour or so and then it snapped. They knew what she was screaming about. They started joining her.

"OMG Gaara wake up! YOU CAN'T FALL ASLEEP OR YOU'LL KILL US ALL!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs and continued. Kiba took all his strength and shook Gaara and yelled in his ear.

"GAARA DON'T FALL ASLEEP ON US!PLEASE WE JUST GOT OUT OF YOUR STOMACH!" Kiba yelled in his loudest voice. They kept screaming til night time. They still had the energy to shout at the top of their lungs at that point. Naruto was yelling like regular.

"NO SHUKAKU MUST NOT COME OUT HE MUSN'T--" Naruto was cut short by having a shoe thrown at him.

"KEEP IT DOWN MORON! WE'RE TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!" An old man shouted out from his window. Naruto yelled back at him.

" SHUT UP OLD MAN! WE'RE TRYING TO SAVE YOU HERE!" Naruto shouted back but the man angrily stomped back into his house. Naruto quietly shouted to himself "Good riddence.". They all started screaming again. Naruto screaming a bit louder now.

"GAARA YOU'RE GOING TO KILL MILLIONS OF PEOPLE IF YOU SLEEP!" He shouted louder than his lungs could take. The SAME old man came out of his window and shouted back to the blonde haired boy.

"KEEP IT DOWN YOU MORONIC IDIOT! WE'RE ALL TRYING TO SLEEP! SHUT UP ALREADY!" The old man shouted. He was getting pissed now. Naruto just ignored that comment sending the man stomping into his house again only to keep his window open. Naruto was just plain pissed now. He was already at it with screaming in Gaara's other ear because it seemed Kiba's yelling wasn't going through Gaara's brain at all. Naruto yelled so hard it felt like he had a heart attack and felt like cancer at the same time. The old man was carrying something black with him the third time he went out to his window. Naruto didn't notice yet but once he started trying to yell again a giant...200 lb...anvil dropped on his head. He was totally flattened. Well his head was. He threw the navil back but couldn't because he wasn't strong enough. The old man snickered and walked away. Naruto was pissed like hell now. He just looked away and started trying to yell again but what should happen but a large, very heavy, grand piano fell on him this time. The group used all their strength to lift the piano by themselves. They failed the first time but got it the second time. Shikamaru borrowed a twig from the ground and poked Naruto with it.

"Troublesome but I think he's dead." Shikamaru said with a little satisfied look on his face. Just then Naruto was getting up only to have the grand piano fall on him sideways this time. Shikamaru poked his arm with the sharpest part of the twig.

"Yeah he's dead this time." Kiba said. They walked away back home where they hit the hay. They left Naruto and Gaara sleeping outside. What will happen? Find out.

**Sorry bout the change in text. I just was getting tired of putting spaces between the lines. The preview for the next chapter is called : The Old Man and Gaara. Stay tuned for that. I'm still adding more stories and trying to update them all at the same time. Kinda hard because I might be running outta ideas. Give me some ideas and maybe the updating won't take so long. Anyway please Read and Review!Oh and thanks for waiting patiently for this update. Been really busy lately.**


End file.
